1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrolytic solution and positive active material for a lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a lithium battery converts chemical energy generated by electrochemical redox reaction of chemical substances into electrical energy. A typical lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolytic solution.
Newer electronic devices often require batteries having high capacity and high power output due to relatively higher performance. In order to manufacture a battery having high capacity, an active material having high capacity or a high charging voltage may be used. It is also desirable to increase stability of a lithium battery over long periods of time, so that a lithium battery will have improved lifetime characteristics.